Original Crazy
by Nny11
Summary: This is my original version of my story "Crazy", I couldn't not post it apparently.


Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ: WW, if I did I would be too busy rolling around in my vault of diamonds and souls to write this.

"Mommy?" Mira asked as she pulled herself into her mothers lap. "Mommy?"

Tetra sighed and dropped her quill; her daughter would never wait for anything. "Yes?"

For a moment the small girl just stared at her. Slowly, as if she was afraid, she asked, "Are you crazy?"

"What? Why are you…no, let me guess. Someone said that didn't they?" Tetra leaned back in her chair. "And, no. I am not crazy."

Mira didn't say a word but continued to stare at her intensely. Tetra felt like her eight year old girl was grilling her.

"I'm not. Why are you asking me that sort of question?" Tetra tried to defend herself from the silent onslaught.

The small girl hopped off her mothers lap and shrugged her shoulders. "I just needed to know."

Tetra's mouth almost hit the floor as her only child left the room. For several minuets she couldn't even move, slowly Tetra got up and went to the galley. She suddenly really needed a drink.

Tetra was far more than annoyed to find Link with his son Tehran arm wrestling with each other. Walking past them Tetra grabbed a mug and two large bottles of rum. She slunk back to the table, and then leaving the mug she began the longest chugging of her life.

"Hey Link?" Tetra stared at their arms and wanted to laugh at how Link's son, pressing as hard as he possibly could, could not move his father's arm.

"Yeah huh?" Link turned his head to look at her and cocked his head to the side. "You look like hell." He said with a smile. Tehran seized the opportunity to grab the table in one hand and began to use all his strength.

"You know that Tehran is cheating right?" Tetra grinned as Link almost gave himself whiplash while turning to watch his twelve-year old son. "And thanks, that's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me."

With the same amount of effort that Tetra would balance paper on her pinkie, Link slammed his son's arm down.

"Ouch! That hurt dad!" The pre-teen moaned as he rubbed his arm.

"Well then don't cheat." Link smiled apologetically at the blond boy before looking back at her. "So, what's up Tetra?"

Tehran rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Tetra couldn't help but stare enviously after him. She had always liked the boy, as a matter of fact, it was his fault she'd wanted a child. Tetra had spent a great deal of time playing with him, and by the time he'd turned three Tetra had just about begged for a polite, nice child of her own. Tetra suddenly wondered what her best friend's son had done to her with little more than a chocolate smudged smile.

"It's Mira, she…Link am I crazy?" Tetra felt a wave of desperation wash over her.

Link thoughtfully scratched his chin. "May I have some of that?" Tetra unhappily handed her bottle over and Link quickly downed most of it. "Well, that all depends. Sometimes yes, sometimes no, sometimes, well…most of the time I'm not sure. But you've rarely led me wrong. Why?" Link passed the bottle back over and Tetra heaved a great sigh.

"Mira, she honestly wanted to know if I was crazy. Link," she took a swig before continuing, "She thinks I'm stark raving mad!" Pushing the bottle over to him Tetra slumped down in her seat. "She's eight, and has grown up behind my back. Now…now she wants to know why, but she won't ask me why. She just wants to know if mommy is a loony for searching for this land." Tetra slumped over so far that her head was resting on the table.

Link took another large gulp and pushed the bottle back over to her. He winced as it smacked right into her forehead then became deeply concerned when her only reaction was to grab the bottle and take a swing with out lifting her head up. "You are not crazy. No, nope, nay, never. You aren't the least bit crazy! King Nohasen asked this of us; you're not crazy for trying to fulfill your destiny."

Tetra put the bottle back on the table and sat up straight. "It just hit me how sad and pathetic my little life is." For a moment she looked at the bottle, "That's a bit humbling I suppose…Oh, thanks for putting that panic into a 'your not crazy' monologue." Then she slid it back across the table and continued with a sigh, "Man oh man, what am I going to tell her?"

Link had not even taken a sip. "How about the truth?"

Tetra gave a snort, "I can see it now. Sweetie? Mommy's not crazy. Mommy just happens to be the queen of The Great Sea and she needs to find some uncharted land for her people. Did you know that makes you a princess? Think about that! You are really a princess. And when we find this land, it will be the next Hyrule and we will help our people prosper!" Tetra gave a small laugh and then glared at him. "Are you going to take a swing, or can I have my rum back?"

"Well when you put it like that you sound crazy. But," he slid the rum over and Tetra held onto it firmly, "if you are, then I am as well. And I know that I'm not crazy, so you can't be." Link watched as Tetra leaned back far in her chair. "You know what? You are right. We have led very strange lives haven't we? I guess I am a bit crazy sounding." Link paused to recap his whole life.

"It's a bit sad when you step back eh?" Tetra slid the bottle over to Link and then got up so they could sit closer.

"It is rather sad. That's not humbling! That's…that's…just sad." He finished off the rest of the bottle and smiled. "At least we both had kids yeah? I love my son. And I love my wife. I am also truly glad to be married, though I'm sure that Mila isn't happy that I'm still pirating around with you."

"A female to compete with is how I think she sees your pirating. And you have to admit, people think you are cheating on her with me." Tetra said with a wiggle of her eyebrows while leaning over with a ridiculous grin on her face.

Link began to laugh loudly which trigger Tetra into a giggled fit as they thought about their up down love life. It took Tetra a full two minuets before she noticed that her daughter was standing in the doorway looking horrified.

Holding her hands up and out Tetra quickly said, "I'm not crazy Mira. Just drunk, drunk and laughing, while talking about not being crazy. Cuz I'm not." Tetra watched as her daughter slowly backed away and nodded at the same time before running down the hall. "Some how, some way, I do believe that went far worse than intended." Sitting back up Tetra groaned slightly before looking back at Link.

"Yup, that on top of not actually being drunk…it could've gone worse." Link grinned at her while leaning his chair back onto the two back legs.

"How so? Wait-Tehran what do you want?" Tetra almost demanded as she flushed with embarrassment. Link tipped his head back so he could grin lopsidedly at his son.

"Mira came into my cabin crying that you'd gone 'round the loop a few times. Forced me to come in here." Tehran shifted uncomfortably, flicking his eyes between his father and their Captain. "But you aren't, are you?"

"Would you like to know the truth?" When he nodded his head Tetra leaned forward and lowered her voice so no one else could hear her. "I'm actually the queen of The Great Sea. Mira is the last in the royal bloodline of Hyrule and she's scared because I haven't told her yet. I'm searching for this land to help my people, to create a new kingdom like the one of old."

Link fell out of his chair.

"So you're just drunk? Well, that settles that, good story by the way Miss." And with that Tehran went right back out the door and down the hall.

"That's how much worse it could've gotten I suppose." Tetra straightened up and for the first time noticed Link on the ground. "What happened to you?"

"I think I just went mad." Link croaked.

Tetra grinned, "Well, join the club. Look at it this way, we can do whatever we want and people will just smile sadly and go, 'Oh, don't mind them. They're just crazy.' Plus we can drink more now!"

Link pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I will never be able to look my son in the face without laughing now."

Tetra hauled him up and rolled her eyes, "Dramatic much?"

"Maybe. Well, I'm going to go stagger off to my cabin to figure out how to best explain to my son that you weren't lying and that we have to protect you two." Link began to head out the door, "If I think of anything I'll try to help you figure out how to break it gently to Mira."

Tetra shook her head. "I'll tell her my own way. She's just going to have to accept it or die fighting it."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Link watched as Tetra raised her eyebrows up, "Or it could just be painfully truthful. I'm glad you aren't my mommy."

"Link? Don't ever say that again."

"Right."

"I'm going to go and really get drunk this time."

"Have fun then."

"Oh, I will."


End file.
